


How, dear captain?

by NanoIsHuge



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoIsHuge/pseuds/NanoIsHuge
Summary: Cordelia knows that the trick to any audacious plan is finding the right helpers.[Drabble]





	How, dear captain?

Miles regarded his porridge quizzically.

It wasn’t what he was used to and he was sure it wasn’t just because it used galactic style rolled oats.

It was the flavour profile. Ma Kosti had used some ingredient that added a subtle salty sharpness.

Whatever the ingredient was, it seemed to mean something to admiral-and-count Vorkosigan.

“Oh dear captain,” he said, “just how hard was it to get Miles’s cook to add blue cheese to the oatmeal?”

And then the count, the great titan of the last half-century of Barrayaran history, bent over in his chair, shaking with mirth.

Cordelia smiled.


End file.
